La Mort d'un Ange
by LifeWatcher
Summary: Asalia est la meilleure amie d’Harry, Ron et Hermione depuis leur première année. Et son compagnon n’est autre que Severus Rogue, innocenté depuis quelques mois. Après s’être fréquentés pendant plusieurs mois, ils se marient enfin, après la guerre.


_**Et voilà une deuxième **__**fanfiction**__** sur HP… J'adore ces livres, et j'ai trop d'imagination.**__** J'espère que vous allez aimer, les **__**reviews**__** sont bien entendu toujours les bienvenue **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Je ne suis toujours pas la créatrice **__**d'Harry Potter**__** et de ses**__** petits copains, et la lettre e**__**t**__** les inscriptions sur la stèle en saphir **__**écrite à partir de textes parus dans le manga **__**Kizuna**__**… **__**En fait la seule qui m'appartient, mis à part l'histoire, c'est **__**Asalia**__**… **__**Enjoy**__** \o/**_

«Asalia!»

Elle se retourna à l'appel de son nom, et Harry crut mourir.

Son visage était celui de l'Enfer, comme un paradis perdu, un ange déchu à qui l'on aurait coupé les ailes. De longs sanglots silencieux avaient tracés de larges sillons sur ses joues, tels des rivières zébrant un paysage sans pour autant l'enlaidir. Sa splendeur n'avait d'égale que sa tristesse, et sa beauté parfaite n'était en rien altérée par son désespoir. Ses yeux, bleus sombres et pétillants d'ordinaire, semblaient comme éteints. Morts. Sa bouche charnue aux lèvres pleines était entrouverte dans une ultime tentative pour parler. Une tentative vaine.

Elle se tenait là, debout au bord de la falaise qu'elle avait choisie pour célébrer son mariage. Elle était époustouflante dans sa robe aux teintes bleutées qui soulignait la couleur de ses yeux et le feu de ses cheveux et qui faisait ressortir ses formes qui en avaient fait tomber plus d'un.

Dans un effort surhumain, elle se mit face à ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient toujours soutenue ou presque. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'elle n'était plus ce qu'elle avait toujours était. Elle n'était plus Asalia. Celle qui n'avait peur de rien, qui osait provoquer les professeurs et qui était devenue l'amant de l'un de ses enseignants avant d'accepter de l'épouser avant même la fin de sa scolarité était morte. Disparue, envolée la terreur des Serpentard, il ne restait que son ombre, une pâle copie d'elle-même.

Hermione voulut la rejoindre pour consoler la seule personne qu'elle considérait comme une sœur, mais la silhouette angélique au regard démoniaque recula en secouant la tête. Elle remuait fébrilement les lèvres dans un vain espoir de leur faire comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule. Hermione vit que son amie tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Une lettre. …tait-ce pour cela qu'ils se tenaient tous ici, à la regarder pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie en attendant de voir la suite? Les trois amis ne sauraient le dire.

Lorsque leur regard se posèrent au nouveau sur le visage de l'Enfer, les yeux de celui-ci s'emplirent de larmes une nouvelle fois et, en un battement de cils, se vidèrent. Les deux larmes glissaient lentement des saphirs de son visage, signe de quelques trésors inexplorés, cachant des mystères insolubles, au dessus de toute réponse.

La détresse de la jeune femme était arrivée à mi-joue lorsque celle-ci recula à nouveau. La falaise se rapprochait dangereusement. Ron aperçut les rivières de son désespoir arriver au menton et stopper net.

Ils savaient tout trois qu'elle ne reviendrait plus.

Il y avait deux personnes en elle désormais: elle, Asalia, la Sang Pur adoptée par des moldus, orpheline à 10 ans et tirée de l'horreur du pensionnat par Dumbledore, Kamisama de renom ayant contribué à sauver le monde du mage noir Lord Voldemort, la joie de vivre et l'humour incarné, fiancée de Severus Rogue et accessoirement la seule ayant assez de caractère pour lui tenir tête; et il y avait l'autre. L'autre s'appelait Ombre. Ombre est l'ange de la Mort.

Ses larmes s'étaient regroupées pour former un torrent de désespoir. Asalia recula encore. La goutte de Tristesse quitta alors son menton et, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Ombre sauta après avoir lâché la lettre en murmurant : «Pardon».

Le sifflement du corps de la mariée déchu fut recouvert par les hurlements de ses amis. Le trio se précipita au bord la falaise. Ils savaient que la vue d'un ange mort leur serait insupportable. Fatale.

Mais il n'y avait pas de corps. Comme si la Mort elle-même n'avait pu se résoudre à salir la perfection, comme si elle l'avait directement et simplement emmenée dans son Royaume pour qu'elle se montre dans toute sa splendeur.

Hermione ne put en supporter davantage. Elle se releva et recula de quelques pas du bord de cette falaise que sa meilleure amie avait choisi pour vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie et qui, finalement, était devenue sa tombe, le voile mortuaire de son corps et le sanctuaire de son esprit.

Elle allait partir pour chercher le futur mari lorsque son regard se posa sur la lettre. Elle la ramassa, l'ouvrit et commença à la lire. Harry et Ron qui s'étaient levés aussi, firent de même par-dessus les épaules de leur amie, tous partageant le deuil des deux autres.

_Mon amour, ma vie, mon __Asalia,_

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est par lâcheté. Oui j'ai peur, peur de ce que je fais et de ce que je perd. Ma chérie, ma femme, ne m'attend pas aujourd'hui, je ne viendrai pas. Je t'aime plus que tout, mais pas au point de t'enfermer dans cette prison dorée qu'est le mariage.  
__Je sais que tu veux te marier, mais que me diras-tu dans un an, cinq ans, dix ans? Je ne suis pas très jeune, sans être vieux, et tu ne seras pas éternellement belle. Tu ne peux pas épouser un assassin tel que moi. Je ne te mérite pas.  
__La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, tu venais d'apprendre que tu devais finir ta vie avec moi, le meurtrier de Dumbledore, le meurtrier de celui qui t'a sortie du gouffre. Tu l'avais accepté car tu étais tombée amoureuse de l'esprit.__  
__Mais pas de l'homme.  
__Plus je t'entendais gémir, plus je te voyais prisonnière de mes désirs. Je ne pouvais m'ôter ce sentiment de culpabilité. Mes mains rougies par le sang du crime souillaient et souillent encore ce corps pur et beau appartenant à un ange innocent et sans tâche.  
__Quand je te touchais ou t'embrassais, je ne pouvais me défaire de cette illusion de voir des plumes blanches se détacher et tourbillonner autour de moi, je suis en train de t'attirer en Enfer.  
__Chaque fois que ton corps frémissait, des plumes tombaient de tes ailes blanches maculées, et ton voluptueux corps d'albâtre nu flottant sur la blancheur des draps… Rien que de contempler cette peau, ta peau, luisante, légèrement rosie… Cela m'en donne des vertiges d'y repenser.  
__De tous les crimes que j'ai perpétrés dans ma vie, il n'y en a probablement pas de plus terrible.  
__J'ai violé un ange.  
__Chère __Asalia__, je serais déjà loin quand tu liras cette lettre. Je ne regrette en rien de t'avoir trouvée. Ce fut une chance que de rencontrer un ange tel que toi dans cette vie où je ne connais que la solitude. Le temps que nous avons passé ensemble fut un moment d'apaisement au milieu d'une existence vouée à la mort.  
__Il est possible qu'après t'être offerte à moi, tu penses que ton corps ne possède plus cette pureté d'avant, mais soit sans crainte, tes ailes sont toujours aussi blanches. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour m'oublier. Vole librement, sans être entravée par qui que ce soit. Depuis ma terre d'exil je prierai pour ton bonheur, mais n'oublie jamais ceci: quelque part dans le monde, je contemplerai le même ciel que toi.  
__Je t'aime. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'oublierai jamais, __Asalia__… Même si tu devais m'effacer de tes souvenir, moi, le ténébreux qui a gravé son sceau dans ton corps. Toute ma vie durant, je m'en souviendrai à jamais.  
__A toi, pour toujours._

_Severus_

Quand tout trois relevèrent la tête, ils virent chacun sur le visage des autres le reflet de leur propre détresse. Ils pleuraient à chaudes larmes à cause de cette lettre d'adieu bouleversante et pour leur amie qui s'était tuée par amour, par désespoir.

Ils pleuraient encore quand une lumière aveuglante les enveloppa. Lorsqu'elle disparue, la falaise était ornée d'une magnifique bosquet à l'endroit où l'ange avait sauté. Et, au milieu de celui-ci, se dressait une stèle qui semblait entièrement faite de saphir, de la même couleur que les yeux de la mariée damnée sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots:

**«Je verserai les larmes que tu ne saurais verser.  
****Je ne suis pas un ange.»  
****Une fleur s'est épanouie dans la solitude,  
****Et s'est fanée,  
****Seule,  
****Pour son bien aimé…**

C'était comme si la Nature elle-même pleurait la mort de leur amie.Les trois jeunes gens étaient sous le choc lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'on les appelait.Ils quittèrent le Paradis pour toujours.


End file.
